I'd Lie
by Ariel Marina
Summary: Before Fred goes to college, she decides to tour California. She didn't know that she'd meet her childhood friends, the Halliwell's, along the way... Rated because of a swear. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Charmed or Angel/Buffy. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing fan-fiction? The story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'I'd Lie'. I don't own that either. Don't sue me; I'm worth more dead then alive as it is.

* * *

Seven months ago, Fred Burkle was on her way to LA for college. She had reached California, and was getting to the home stretch. She didn't have to be at her new apartment for a few days, and left her hometown to explore the state she would call home for the foreseeable future. Once she reached San Fransisco, her front tire decided to blow out from under her.

She was driven to a motel, where she met a friend she hadn't seen since summer camp a few years before, Melinda Halliwell. Fred had stayed in the same cabin as Melinda, and the two girls, though complete opposites, became good friends. Fred had even developed a crush on Melinda's oldest brother, Wyatt, while at summer camp.

Melinda brought Fred to the Halliwell Manor, so she could meet Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, her parents, and see Wyatt and the second Halliwell child, Chris. As usual, Wyatt and Chris were arguing about something or another, and Fred's crush for Wyatt came back in full swing upon laying eyes on him again.

It was at that moment that Fred decided she was going to stick around San Francisco to save money for school, and with one thing leading to another, Fred never left the city, and was practically living at the Halliwell house.

It was a war zone most of the time, and Fred assumed it was from Wyatt and Chris arguing or playing football in the house. Piper didn't like having the house the way it was, but she never told her sons to stop their fooling around.

Fred learned a lot about Wyatt during the time she spend at the Halliwell Manor; something that didn't help her crush on him at all, only intensifying her feelings for him.

Tonight, though, she was driving in her old pick up truck, with Wyatt in the passenger seat. She didn't think he could look better than what he had in the past, but he managed to surprise her again and again, as always.

They had become confidants, always turning to each other for support when they needed it, and tonight, it was Fred's turn to be there for him.

He talked about how his night went, his fight with his brother, Chris, and how he swore never to fall in love, thanks to the tramp that broke his heart the week before. She looked into his eyes, saw the many shades of colour surrounding his blue eyes, and hoped he was wrong. She laughed a nervous laugh, hoping he would one day see her feelings for him, and turned to look at the road once again.

He made a joke, but she wasn't really paying attention; she had been too busy thinking about his blue eyes. His father's eyes, his mother would say. She faked a smile, and turned the radio up when one of his favourite songs started to play.

After a while, Fred put the breaks on, and parked in front of the manor, turned off the ignition, and turned towards Wyatt once again. He looked back at her for a moment, then turned away, hoping to hide glisten in his eyes that had appeared.

"Thanks for the ride. I needed it," he said.

"No problem. I'm always here if you need someone, you know that," Fred replied, her southern accent making him show a small smile.

He got out of the truck, and walked towards the front door, before pausing a second, then continuing in the house. Fred looked at the front door close, sighed, and left to go to her apartment.

Fred went home, and went to bed, hugging Feigenbaum tightly in her arms, and the last thought that went through her mind was how beautiful Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was.

When Fred woke up the next morning, her first thoughts were of Wyatt. Call her crazy, but she cared for him in a way she had never felt before. She didn't care about the age difference; she didn't care that he didn't think of her the way she thought about him. She wanted him to be truly happy, with or without her. She loved Wyatt Halliwell.

She got ready for work, make-up and all, and after an eight-hour shift working at the same motel as Melinda, she went with her friend to the manor.

She went up to see how Wyatt was doing, but stopped at the door, listening to the music coming from his guitar. He didn't play often, because he wanted to keep some of his life private from others around him. Fred, herself, only found out he could play two months earlier.

Fred took a deep breath, and knocked at the door. The music stopped suddenly, and she heard someone running around behind the door. It was probably Wyatt hiding his guitar. When everything had settled down, he opened the door and smiled when he saw her.

"Fred, you'll never guess what happened!" he said excitedly, letting her in his room.

"What happened?"

"Guess, otherwise, it won't be any fun." Fred liked seeing him all smiles. It was a welcome change from the brooding Wyatt that had been around for a week.

"Um… You won an argument with Chris?"

"No, something better!"

"Um… You bought a car of your own, and now you can drive me around?"

He laughed at the comment. "No, Julie and I got back together! Isn't it amazing! I knew she'd come around…"

Fred's breath got stuck in her throat. No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to ever talk to her again, let alone get back together with her. Wyatt, what are you thinking?

Fred, of course, didn't show how hurt she was. She loved Wyatt, but she wanted him to be happy. And if that meant Julie made him happy, even if it was only for a little while, she wouldn't be the one who would take that away from him.

She spent a few more minutes with him, then, claiming she was tired, left to go back to her apartment, to have a good cry.

Melinda found her, Chris not far behind her, a few hours later, and tried consoling the southern girl.

"Fred, honey, Wyatt's an idiot. He can't see what's right in front of his face," said Melinda.

"He's as clueless now as he ever was. I mean, come on, Julie Rida? That bitch? Puleeze! She's like Frankenstein's monster, for God's sake!" added Chris.

"But she makes him happy. That's all I care about. It doesn't matter."

Melinda and Chris looked at each other. Finally, Melinda spoke. "Fred, honey, do you love Wyatt that much?"

Fred finally looked into her eyes, and saw major concern. She did, but it didn't matter now. She had lost him before she'd even had a chance with him. It was over. It was time for her to go to LA.

"No, Mel, I don't love him that way."

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
